


Gift Wrapped

by thesinalwaysshinesontv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, top!yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinalwaysshinesontv/pseuds/thesinalwaysshinesontv
Summary: Yugi comes home from work one day to a little surprise from his partner, wrapped up rather nicely.





	Gift Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt suggestion, I don't remember who gave it sorry. Clothed sex and lingerie, enjoy!

“Atem, I’m home!” Yugi called out, pressing the back of a hand to his forehead.  _What a night,_  he sighed, slipping out of his shoes by the door and trudging down the hallway. He pricked his ears, listening for a reply from his partner.

“Atem?” He scrunched up his nose, wiping his forehead down of the sweat that pooled there. He was looking forward to a nice hot shower, and cuddling the night away with warm arms around him.

But where was his partner? Atem had told him he would be up finishing some work tonight, and would wait for Yugi to get home. He usually did, only nodding off if he was extremely stressed and pressured, sleep claiming him without his consent. But Atem seemed fine when Yugi had left that afternoon, so where was he?

“Are you in the bedroom?” Yugi padded up the stairs, heading for the end door that marked their room. He ducked by the bathroom just to be sure Atem wasn’t soaking in the tub, but that yielded no results either.  _He must be in the bedroom then,_  Yugi decided. He clenched a fist around the doorknob, swinging it open to peer inside.

“Atem, are you-” Yugi felt his face drop in surprise at what awaited him.

Atem was sprawled out over their bed, every inch of him covered in straps and bands. It looked like a lingerie outfit, the kind sex shop windows slapped onto mannequins. It never did anything to Yugi watching them as he would pass by, but here, on Atem… he could feel his heart beating faster as his eyes combed his lover’s form.

Atem sported a lace, skin tight piece, frilly flower patterns spawning down the sides and stretching inwards to where his crotch was covered. The material concealing the area was solid black, with a delicate golden pattern spanning out from the edges in intricate detail.

Several of the straps lined his stomach, reaching around to trail down his legs and up his torso, serving to highlight the area around his nipples, leaving it bare.

Little wing-like sections sprouted from the tops of the links on his shoulders, dyed a shining gold and looking to reach behind his back and curl under his arms.

To finish the aesthetic off, Atem even had a collar sitting snuggly around his neck, metal spikes sticking out in all directions. Yugi hummed as he draw closer, licking his lips at the way Atem’s skin seemed to fold around the outfit. He wondered if it would leave marks, if it was tight enough to constrict.

Tonight suddenly seemed like a lot more fun than he had originally thought, the stress of the day already far away from his mind.

“Atem? Something on your mind?” Yugi asked innocently, leaning casually on the doorframe.

Atem lowered his eye lids, a smile creeping up his face, almost a smirk. “You could say that, partner.”

Yugi chuckled at Atem’s eagerness, slipping off his jacket onto the ground. He would worry about it creasing later. Now there were more pressing matters. Like the tight feeling in his pants. They would have to go too.

He begun to unbutton his shirt slowly, flicking them through the seam holes as he sauntered over to Atem waiting on the bed.

“No, keep your clothes on.” Atem said, shuffling forward to meet Yugi at the edge of the sheets. He reached out, smoothing the buttons back into place. Yugi allowed it, raising a questioning eyebrow at his partner.

“Alright then.” Yugi said, lowering his hands. “What did you have in mind?”

“Come join me on the bed and find out.” Atem smirked. Yugi sensed the challenge lingering in the air, a smirk of his own dancing over his lips.

He leaned forward, knee dipping the folds in the sheets and mattress. Atem scooted back to give him room, and Yugi stalked closer, until Atem was against the head rest and Yugi was on all fours leaning over him, their faces very close.

Atem seemed flustered already, but it didn’t take much from Yugi to get him that way. He let his gaze wander over the outfit once more, humming in appreciation, knowing Atem was watching his hungry eyes. He fixated on the collar, eyes narrowing in pleasure when he realised it was one of his favourite ones. He brought his knees closer, leaning back on his thighs to give his hands room to move.

Yugi brushed his hands over Atem’s collarbone, marvelling at the way Atem’s skin felt under his grip, the tell-tale pulse of his blood as Yugi pressed inwards. He felt when Atem swallowed, the muscles in his neck clenching up for a moment before loosening again.

“So beautiful.” Yugi murmured, leaning in to place chaste kisses around the collar, being mindful of the spikes.

“All yours.” Atem whispered, chin moving against Yugi’s head. Yugi ducked upwards, taking Atem’s lips in his own and sucking on them. He felt Atem part them, and he tilted his head, slipping his tongue inside to taste his partner.

Yugi couldn’t resist moaning at the hotness of Atem’s mouth, the way he smelt and tasted so delicious, the sugary remnants of chocolate coating his tongue. Yugi knew Atem wasn’t as big a fan of chocolate as he was, and couldn’t help but wonder if the other had purposely snacked on a bar or two before he came home.

His hands gravitated to Atem’s chest, tracing the straps that marked the skin. Everything felt smooth, no doubt made of leather. Another one of Yugi’s favourites.  _Damn,_   _Atem is pushing all the right buttons tonight,_ Yugi licked his lips, bending down to take one of Atem’s nipples in his mouth.  _Guess I’ll have to push all of his in return._

He sucked over the nub, his tongue swirling around and over it in his mouth. It perked at his attention, growing hard and resistant. Atem didn’t seem quite as lucky, his breathe becoming pants while his tongue lolled on the middle of his bottom lip. Yugi decided it wasn’t quite enough stimulation yet, picking up the other nipple in his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“A-Ah.” Atem grunted, body twitching in response. Yugi soon changed his hand and mouth around, giving the other a suck while his fingers fondled Atem’s wet nipple. Once he felt they were sufficiently tender enough, he pulled back to admire his work.

Atem had slumped down below Yugi, panting lightly with his head pressed against the head rest. Yugi made sure both of his legs were on either side of Atem’s, trapping them between his.

He placed a hand over Atem’s crotch, playing with the material there. It didn’t feel like leather like the rest, instead a normal kind of fabric with the frilly sections a see through lace. That could be fun to see the results of later. He tucked that information away in his mind, returning back to his squirming lover.

“Could this be what was on your mind before, dear?” Yugi teased, swirling a hand around Atem’s crotch before moving both his hands to Atem’s hips. He rolled his own forward, forcing their crotches to brush against each other.

“A-Ah! Y-Yugi.” Atem moaned, eyes barely open, staring sightlessly past Yugi to some undefined spot on the wall. “More, please.”

Yugi chuckled, all too happy to oblige. He rolled his hips again, the rough fabric of his pants, and his erection attempting to poke through, rubbing directly over Atem’s. Yugi could see wet spots already dotting the material covering Atem’s dick. He pressed a hand to it, smirking at the hard wetness that met him underneath.

Atem gave a knowing whine, his eyes closed when Yugi glanced up at him.

“So hard already, love.”

Atem swallowed, his throat bobbing around the collar. His hands found their way to Yugi’s hips, giving an experimental squeeze. Yugi jerked his hips forward in response, letting his own hands fall off Atem’s hips and allowing Atem to set their pace.

He bucked off the bed to meet Yugi as he slammed down, each groaning at the feeling of their dicks rubbing against their prisons. The tight feeling of the fabric was enhanced by Atem’s barely concealed dick dragged against his own, leaking cum through the thin material, a very visible patch on the front.  

Yugi rolled his hips, Atem’s hands forcing him down to meet his thrusts halfway, grunting and moaning every time they touched. Atem tossed his head back, his pace increasing in a desperate frenzy. Yugi slammed his hips down harder, feeling the edge of his climax rushing towards him with every touch.

“T-There!”

“That’s it-”

“Please! More!”

“Faster!”

“I can’t-”

Their voices mixed together, cutting off into a chorus of shrieks as they both hit the edge. Yugi shut his eyes, colours and sensations exploding behind his eyelids with his release. He felt the sticky substance spray into his pants, coating the inside and making them feel wet in moments. It was gooey and a little unpleasant, but Yugi felt he didn’t care with the rush of euphoria coursing through his body.

When the wave subsided, he found himself panting, eyes cracking open as the last traces of pleasure ebbed away, giving him back control of his body.

Atem had completely soiled the material around his crotch, the black fabric sporting more milky white than actual cloth. Most of it leaked out the sides, covering the golden areas and running in drops down his thighs.

“Well now I’ve gone and ruined my suit pants.” Yugi clicked his tongue, trying to sound disappointed but failing.

“Was it worth it though?” Atem cracked an eyelid at him, a lazy smile over his face.

“What, to see you dressed like that?” Yugi scooted closer nuzzling his nose into Atem’s cheek. “Kaiba himself couldn’t tear me away.”

“I bet he’d be jealous though.”

“Of who? You or me?”

Atem opened his mouth, blinking both eyes open. “You know, I was going to say you, but with the way he looks at me sometimes… It’s debatable.” He shivered, reaching his arms up to tug at Yugi’s shirt. “Come sleep on me.”

“You mean with you?”

“No, collapse on me. I’m tired.”

“But we should get changed, my suit will get crinkled, and we’re both so wet.”

Atem snorted, giving Yugi a playful look. “Well if you’re so wet, does that mean you’re up for another round?”

“You just said you were tired.” Yugi reasoned, quirking an eyebrow.

“I just got an energy boost.” His tugging grew more persistent, to the point where he leaned his weight up to force Yugi further down, unable to support both their weight.

“And besides, now the clothes can come off.” He whispered, tongue darting out to lick over Yugi’s ear.

Yugi grinned, chuckling. “Well, in that case…”


End file.
